


His Glowing Eyes

by RonnieBunny



Category: South Park
Genre: A light angst?, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Incan Witch AU, Incan!Craig, It really depends on how sensible you are, Just a bit cuz' I suck, M/M, Probably philosophical talks too, There's angst here I'm not gonna lie I'm so sorry, Witch!Tweek, alternative universe, but like, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieBunny/pseuds/RonnieBunny
Summary: Tweek wasn't exactly a good witch. He was used to failing at spell-casting, really.But this was failure on a whole new level.It was supposed to be a simple spell, a way to please his cat. But now he was trapped with an Incan deity, a hard decision on his hands, and only three days to make it. What at first seems like a major inconvenience reveals itself to be… a being who is not so bad company, who manages to know almost everything in the infinity of the universe, and yet is still so ignorant about what makes life so special and humans so unique.(This AU is not mine! It's from asterixer on tumblr and I wrote it because her AU is great and she's amazing)





	1. A Disastrous Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/gifts).



> (This fanfiction is inspired by V's amazing AU and art pieces, which you can all see at her tumblr "asterixer". Please go check her out, I can't even start to say how amazing she is! She's working on other Creek AUs if you're guys are interested! Remembet that this is a fic inspired by her work, which means the story here might not fit the story line and plot she has developed for her narrative)
> 
> Ok, I think I need to point out somethings.
> 
> 1 - English is not my first language, so there are probably going to have grammar mistakes on this piece. Please correct me on the comments, I'm trying to get better!
> 
> 2 - I don't speak quechua, so I'll probably phrase or write something wrong. Again, please correct me if you can!
> 
> 3- Asterixer on tumblr, this au's creator, edited the fic for me! <3 (since I can't english lmao)
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys like this, I'm very excited with the plot I have worked on, it's shorter than my usuals but I think I'll have fun writing it! 
> 
> Good reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek would have laughed sarcastically if he wasn’t completely terrified.
> 
> “Ngh, if only you knew my background…” he muttered, more to himself than to the stranger.
> 
> “But I do.”
> 
> The witch stared at him, confused. What was he talking about? Wh-
> 
> “Tweek Tweak, 18 years old, witch. Your family forbid you from using magic when you were nine, and you still come here at night to practice spells.” The stranger started dropping personal information like it was insignificant data he’d read out of a school textbook. “You like coffee, you have a cat named… After a tea, I guess? Oh, and you’re lonely because almost everyone is afraid of you.”

Tweek didn’t exactly know what he had done for everything to go wrong like this.

It wasn’t supposed to be a complicated day, it really wasn’t.

Alright, so most of his days were complicated, but that was typical – like when he tried to put food out for his cat and ended up with a floor full of cat food, or when he worked like a slave for his parent’s potion shop everyday, or when he ran away from home in the dead of night while everyone was sleeping to a hut in the middle of the forest to practice spells – all those things were part of his daily routine.

Tweek’s parents didn’t like the idea of him practising magic. They weren’t completely wrong, after all, Tweek’s lack of control had already resulted in some disasters.

Okay, maybe many disasters.

It had already happened dozens of times, most of them occurring in public while Tweek was still pretty young. Accidents like making a woman’s hair come to life and it starting to tickle her, almost setting a festival on fire, making bunny ears grow out of a girl’s head (she had loved it, actually, but her parents, not so much), turning all the beer in a bar into milk, and many more, had given Tweek a certain type of fame in his city. More specifically, he was infamously referred to as a "ticking time bomb of disastrous magic."

His reputation drastically affected the popularity of his parent’s potion shop, which didn’t make them happy at all. Still, to completely forbid their witch of a son from practising his craft seemed like an extremely drastic measure.

That is, until the day of the incident.

As much as Tweek’s small city was one of the only places where witches and non-magics could cohabit and coexist peacefully, there was still a certain rivalry between the two groups. Some witches had a snobbish tendency to feel superior to non-magics, considering them primitive and vulgar. By contrast, the non-magics tended to avoid witches and judge them as treacherous, malicious and unreliable, a lot of times acting out of fear.

And it was that last factor that made Tweek’s childhood a living hell.

Like most witches who didn’t have access to a school specialising in witchcraft, Tweek was home-schooled. It was tradition, and his parents didn’t want him to study in the same school as non-magics. But that didn’t mean that, just like any nine-year-old kid, he didn’t want to play with the other children.

It was with that wish in his mind one day that he fixed his pointy hat on his head and ran into the street with a ball in hand. However, when he got to the square where he normally saw children playing, the place was surprisingly empty.

“Hello? Is anyone here? I came to play, I brought a ball!”

He looked around, confused, holding his hat with one hand so it wouldn’t slip down over his face, as it was still too big for him. Though he couldn’t see anyone, it didn’t take much for him to hear some weird sounds coming from behind a fountain. When he approached, asking, “Who’s there?” a boy wearing a cap practically jumped from behind the fountain and threw a rock at Tweek, hitting his arm.

“Ouch!” he screamed, scared.

Soon tons of other children crept out of different hiding spots around the square, all of them apparently non-magic and some with small rocks in their hands. One more rock flew towards Tweek, hitting him right in the stomach.

“Look at the little witch!” the boy who had got out from behind the fountain announced. “I told you guys he was going to come this time!”

Most of them didn’t look malicious, Tweek noticed. Only curious and maybe mischievous, like a kid would normally be. Still, he couldn’t say he liked that.

“Stop – ngh – stop that!” he said when another rock hit him. It was starting to hurt. “I just came to ask if I could play!”

“We are playing!” A girl in a ponytail said, with an excited smile on her face. “You’re a witch, right? Defend yourself then! Show us your magic!”

The other kids agreed and started throwing more rocks, harder, waiting for him to react. Tweek hugged himself, dropping his ball and uselessly trying to protect himself.

“No – ngh – I don’t wanna play like that! I wanna play catch!” he screamed, more annoyed this time. “STOP!” Some of the kids looked frightened when he shouted, as if they thought he was going to do something to them.

“Don’t lie! Witches don’t play catch!” one of the boys yelled in return, throwing one more rock, this one hitting Tweek in the chin and making him cry out.

“I bet he’s saying that he wants to play only to curse us later!” one of the kids added, which seemed to make the others even more terrified. “My dad says you’re all liars!”

Tweek wasn't a liar! But before he could defend himself saying that he had only lied about taking a bath once, the other kids started talking, getting out of their hiding spots and crowding towards Tweek.

“My mom says you kidnap children who don’t brush their teeth!”

“My grandma says you kill kitties to make potions!”

“My brother said you call on demons to attack us!”

Tweek didn’t do any of that, he knew, but the kids kept coming towards him, throwing their rocks and encircling him. One rock hit his head, a sharp one scraped his knee, a big one almost hit him in the eye. He wanted to cry. He didn’t want to play like this. This wasn’t playing!

“Stop that! AGH – I’ve never done any of these things!” he shrank back from the children, shaking in fear.

“Liar!” one of the girls shouted, spitting in his face.

The other kids seemed to find that idea funny, because they all started spitting on him too. Tweek pulled his hat down in an attempt to hide his face, feeling dirty.

“Stop it! That’s gross!” he shrieked, already starting to cry.

The kids ignored him and kept throwing rocks and spitting, like it was a game or a competition between them. They were starting to run out of rocks, so some of the boys walked away to gather more to give to the others.

“STOP! STOP! STOP!” Tweek pleaded, desperate. He was hurt, he was in pain, he felt his stomach swirling in anger. He was a good kid, he obeyed his parents, he brushed his teeth three times a day and he had learned how to add numbers, so why were they saying all those mean things?

He looked up, only to watch in horror as the boy with the cap smashed a rock right into his nose. Tweek recoiled with a cry, covering his bloody nose with his hands and looked down, terrified. He was shaking, and at this point he couldn’t tell if it was in fear, anger, or something else. He felt his body heat up, his heart beating too fast.

“Crook,” the boy muttered, loud enough not for the others, but for only Tweek to hear. He wasn’t trying to be funny in front of his friends, he was trying to make Tweek feel awful. And he was succeeding.

Tweek raised his head and screamed to the top of his lungs, his body burning.

“I SAID STOP!”

What happened after that was fast and confusing. Tweek could only remember the warmth disappearing, leaving him cold and shivering, and hearing the children’s screams. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he let out a hoarse gasp.

Huge branches had torn from the ground, drilling and piercing through the square’s concrete floor. They had twisted upwards, grabbing the children, some by the waist, others by their legs and others by their arms. Some of them, who Tweek remembered were the ones who spat on him, had their lips glued together, crying silently.

He immediately felt guilty. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he wasn’t like that! And some of these kids hadn’t even thrown stones at him, they were just bystanders. He didn’t want that to happen! It was an accident!

But, when he looked to his front, he realised that he didn’t feel any remorse for hurting that one child.

The boy with the cap, who had called him a crook, wasn’t trapped in a branch. He had been thrown and had fallen in front of the fountain. His hands, the same ones that threw rocks at Tweek, were terribly burned and steaming. Not only were his lips glued together like the others, preventing him from sobbing out loud every time his salty tears hit his burns, but the middle of his forehead was wounded by dozens of shallow scrapes that carved out a single, five letter word.

Crook.

Tweek knew he should apologise, or at least feel bad, but he simply couldn’t. He was still bloody, scratched up, spat on, humiliated, and feeling like trash, all because of that boy.

It was that boy’s fault, he had started all of this!

Tweek wasn’t sorry, he was boiling with rage. He didn’t know if it was because of the excess magic in him or the sensation of power getting to his head, but it felt like his skin and his brain were on fire.

He approached the boy, his eyes glowing. The kid stared at him with fear, his whimpers muffled. Tweek leaned toward him and looked him dead in the eye, keeping silent for a moment before widening his eyes in a threatening expression and barking out,

“Boo!”

The kid shrunk back, letting out a scared grunt. Adults had begun to appear in the square, finally noticing the commotion. Tweek fled the scene and ran back home before anyone could catch him, but not before screaming desperate apologies to the adults first.

At that moment, even though he felt bad for almost all the kids, he didn’t think that the situation was going to be a big issue. But it wasn’t exactly like that. Not only did his parents give him an earful, but his family was also sued for physical and moral damage, which had almost bankrupted his parents’ shop. The shop’s reputation fell abruptly, making them lose more than half of their clientele back then.

Instead of earning the respect of his peers, the non-magic kids of the city grew up afraid of him, and while the witch ones thought what he had done was “cool” and “badass”, they avoided him because their parents had told them that Tweek was a bad influence. After that, he had been officially forbidden from practising or using any kind of magic. He resisted, of course, but there was nothing he could do. His parents had made their decision and the rest of the city seemed to completely approve of it, so… That was it. No more magic for him.

There was only one problem.

Even though Tweek was a blatant disaster, and he admitted that, he still loved magic. Since he was little it was his passion, even if he lost control sometimes. He loved to create and manipulate shapes, objects, lights, and elements, and being in control like that. It gave him a calm feeling of confidence and assertiveness which, for him, was extremely rare.

So, nine years after his permanent punishment, there he was, in his hut. It was a modest abandoned property in the middle of the small forest next to his home and it was practically his second home. There, he kept everything his parents would never let him have: potions, wands, cauldrons, magical herbs, spell books, and all the artefacts he could find. That place was only for him.

Well, for him and for Millie.

Chamomile was his black cat. Haha, how cliché, a witch with a black cat.

Yeah, he had already heard that thousands of times.

How original.

But the truth was that Tweek liked the cat. When he saw her for the first time, she was walking down the street and some kids got scared, saying that she’d bring them bad luck. After they ran away, Tweek managed to approach her and ended up taking her home. He wasn’t the type of person to adopt every animal on the street, but… They had something in common. People were also scared of him.

So, that Wednesday night, Tweek had gone with Chamomile to the hut after his parents went to bed, like he always did, to practice magic. He was getting better at it, but it was a slow process, and he still messed things up sometimes. A light breeze flowed in through the window, slightly swinging the spider webs in the corners of his ceiling, which Tweek always promised himself he would clean up one day. The place had only one room, illuminated by candles kept lit by magic. It wasn’t clean or organised either – actually, it was a mess, with magic objects lying about, and books splayed over the wooden floor – but it was the best place in the world.

And that’s why, when Chamomile looked at Tweek with an expression the witch already knew pretty well, he let out an annoyed sigh.

“I’m not getting – agh- food for you, it’s late!” he said, sitting on the floor with a book open in his lap. “Ngh, what if my parents hear me coming? It’s too far away, and I’m reading! You can wait ‘till we get back.”

Chamomile didn’t seem happy with the answer, because she sprawled across Tweek’s book, preventing him from reading.

“Argh, I already said no, Millie!” Tweek complained, frustrated.

Realizing that appearing annoyed wouldn’t work, Chamomile switched tactics. She widened her eyes, dilated her pupils, and stared at Tweek with a helpless expression.

“Oh, no,” he started, eyeing her, “Not the cute eyes, ngh, you know I don’t…” Chamomile stretched herself towards him and touched his nose with her little snout. Tweek sighed and couldn’t help but smile, giving up. “Okay, fine. You win.”

The witch stood up and looked around. He didn’t want to go home and then come back, it was too far. So, he thought a little and started to rummage through his spell books, looking for something specific. Chamomile stared at him, as if demanding an explanation.

“I’m not going to – agh – go home now, but I’m going to find you something to eat, I just need to…” Tweek found the right book and almost tripped when he raised it up in the air to take it out of his pile of witchcraft material. “GAH! Ngh – here!”

He used his cauldron for support and started flipping through the pages, looking for something specific while slightly chewing on the end of his wand.

“Oh, c’mon, there must be a way to summon a mouse! Why can’t I…?” Tweek threw his head back and let out a frustrated grunt. “Argh!”

He flipped a bit more until he found a weird animal. It was furry, had rodent teeth, and appeared to be rather small. It seemed close enough. “A guinea pig, huh?” he said, glancing up at Chamomile, who was still giving him a distrustful look. “What do you think?”

Millie only licked her paw in response.

“Whoa, look at you, eating imported food,” Tweek said, with an ironic smile. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

It was definitely more complicated than summoning a mouse; likely because it was a less common animal and came from another country. Preparations took more time than it would have taken to get Chamomile’s food from his house, but Tweek didn’t really care. He loved playing around with silly spells in his hut.

After drawing some circles with weird words in an unknown language on the wooden floor, organising candles in a specific position and throwing in the centre of the drawing a plant that he had never used before, but which the book called “qeuna,” Tweek rubbed his hands together and got into position.

“Are you ready?” he said looking up to Chamomile. The cat hopped off the window sill and onto Tweek’s shoulder, where she’d normally perch when he was nervous. And of course, Tweek was nervous. This was a completely new spell. Everything could go wrong, and it was hard to not think about that. “Okay – ngh – here we go.”

Tweek held the book in his hands and breathed deeply, concentrating energy into his voice. He started muttering the enchantment in a language he didn’t know, the same language as the scriptures on the floor, and hoped he wasn’t saying anything incorrectly.

His throat started to warm and his eyes glowed. His feet left the floor, leaving him floating above the old wood. This made him slightly surprised, since he didn’t realize that the spell was strong enough to lift him off the floor entirely. He kept reciting the spell, feeling the air around him grow heavy with the impact of his words. He let his fear disappear, along with the sensation of being suspended, and focused on the magic coursing through every bit of his body. The air started to dance around the circle on the floor, taking the qeuna leaves with it and making them swirl around the carved patterns and dismantle amongst the magic.

The hut’s floor started to tremble. That was unexpected. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, trying not to think about how this spell-casting was more dramatic than he’d predicted, and uttered the last word of the enchantment with one of his hands slightly raised towards the circle.

“Qispiy!”

He felt a wave of energy threaten to push him back, but he was able to keep himself airborne. The magic left his body, his heart rate slowing.

The spell was complete.

Still with his eyes closed, Tweek let gravity slowly draw him back down, one foot on the floor, followed by the other. He could feel cold sweat on the back of his neck and pain in his lungs. Why had that spell tired him out so much? It was supposed to be easy.

And why was Millie shaking on his shoulder?

He opened his eyes, expecting to see a guinea pig or, in the worst case, an elephant or his hut completely destroyed. Maybe both. But when Tweek saw what was in front of him, it dawned on him that that those weren’t even the scariest of outcomes. Not even close.

Because, whatever was in front of him wasn’t an elephant, or a destroyed hut, and it definitely wasn’t a guinea pig.

It was a man with glowing eyes like blue fire.

Tweek didn’t know if he could say that it was a person. By all accounts, it looked like a person, specifically a dark-skinned and tall young man, with short hair as dark as the night sky, which gave off the impression he had come from there. But… Something was wrong. Something gave that man, with crossed arms and a cold expression, an inhumane aura. Not to mention the clothes he was wearing.

Tweek didn’t have the most socially acceptable wardrobe either, but what the fuck was this guy wearing?

It was an outfit made of blue tapestry with embroidered diamonds. His wrists, his neck and his weird chullo-looking headdress full of white feathers were adorned with shining and exaggerated jewels whose glow almost blinded Tweek, and gold. The stranger opened his mouth, looking at Tweek from top to bottom before uttering his words in a weird language, voice firm yet apathetic.

“¿Imata munanqui?”

At first, the witch did nothing. He widened his eyes and stared at the man’s completely empty expression, Chamomile growling in his ear, her fur standing on end.

Then, after several seconds of an almost complete and awkward silence, he just screamed in pure panic.

Tweek threw himself back against the wall, knocking all the books from a shelf above him down. Chamomile jumped from his shoulder, which only made things worse, causing him to completely lose his balance and fall on his ass, still screaming.

The man with glowing eyes didn’t even react, simply continued to stare as if he was waiting for something. It was hard to tell if he had even blinked while Tweek was nearly going into cardiac arrest and dying right there in front of him.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” The witch demanded, getting away from him with help from his feet and pressing himself further against the wall.

The stranger leaned his head to the side, showing emotion for the first time since he appeared. Even though it was subtle, his eyebrows were still slightly furrowed in confusion.

“You should know.” Okay, apparently, he knew how to speak English. Tweek didn’t know if that made him less threatening or more. “You summoned me.”

“I WAS TRYING TO SUMMON A FUCKING GUINEA PIG!” He looked at the stranger from head to toe, shaking so much he couldn’t get up off the floor. “YOU’RE CLEARLY NOT ONE!”

The man blinked, confused, and his eyes glowed in such an unnatural way Tweek could see the irises behind his eyelids. He glanced around, as if he didn’t know exactly what to do next, but soon returned to looking at Tweek, who was still down on the floor.

“Pampachaykuway, but… How did you get this spell so wrong?” he asked, seeming genuinely intrigued.

Tweek would have laughed sarcastically if he wasn’t completely terrified.

“Ngh, if only you knew my background…” he muttered, more to himself than to the stranger.

“But I do.”

The witch stared at him, confused. What was he talking about? Wh-

“Tweek Tweak, 18 years old, witch. Your family forbid you from using magic when you were nine, and you still come here at night to practice spells.” The stranger started dropping personal information like it was insignificant data he’d read out of a school textbook. “You like coffee, you have a cat named… After a tea, I guess? Oh, and you’re lonely because almost everyone is afraid of you.”

If the stranger had said these things with the intention of making Tweek feel more comfortable, he had completely failed. The witch was shaking even more. A stranger appearing in front of you was one thing, but when a stranger who knew things about you you’d told no one except your cat appeared in front of you, that was something else and so much worse.

“Agh – how do you know all that?!” he asked, terrified, but slightly curious too. Chamomile watched the two of them from one of the hut’s shelves, silent. “Who – ngh – who are you?!”

The stranger sighed.

“I feel slightly offended. This is the first time something like this has happened,” he said, stepping forward. “But I guess I’ll have to introduce myself.” He leaned towards the witch and extended a hand to him, offering to help him up.

Tweek hesitated, trembling and afraid.

“My name is Craig,” the man said, his glowing eyes boring into the witch with a terrifying intensity. “And I’m an Incan deity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...? LMAO YEs, I finished it abruptely. Sorry~
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this! I'm really hyped and nervous and I'm probably going to have a heart attack soon. Not sure. Please comment what you thought. <3
> 
> Can you guys guess everything that was said in quechua here? And what did you think about that boy with a cap and the other kids?
> 
> Quechua summary:
> 
> Qispiy - As a verb, this word has the meaning of "appear, emerge".   
> ¿Imata munanqui? - This expression can mean "What do you want?"  
> Pampachaykuway - One of the ways to say "sorry" in quechua.


	2. Curious and Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _WHAT?!_ " Tweek snapped, which lead to Chamomile hopping out of his arms, displeased by the volume of his voice. How could he deal with Craig while he was deciding on his wish? What if someone found out about him? Would they try to kidnap them? Would they force Tweek to teach them how to cast the spell? But he didn't know how to himself! His parents would find out he had made magic, the city would fear him even more, and he'd end up having to run away and work as a slave to sustain himself! Gah! "How should I find a way?! Ngh, you're the deity here, can't you just disappear or stay invisible?! Use your powers or something like that?!"
> 
> "Oh, no, I don't have powers. At least not here."
> 
> Tweek stared at Craig's indifference with his eyes wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> This one took me a while, but I was working on some other projects... Besides, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it in half, so a good part of the other chapter is already written! Thank you for your support, and let's get to it!
> 
> (Also, I'd like to thank my friend Kay for editing this!! <3)

Of course, Tweek knew one thing or another about Incan witchcraft.

Witches had been present throughout human history, over different ages and different places around the globe. Different civilizations, societies, countries, people, myths, and beliefs: it was impossible for only one kind of witchcraft to exist. The witch communities were spread across the world, based on their different lifestyles and cultures. They created their own magic, rituals, enchantments, and traditions, which was passed on through generations. With the globalization, the European witch culture had become more known, but other cultures couldn't just simply be erased. Those different magic methods and distinctive magical cultures kept on existing.

And incan witchcraft was one of them.

Tweek didn't know a lot about the subject, only that it consisted of a magic based on sacrifices, nature figures, sacred temples and... deities. Exactly what the man in front of him claimed to be. It made sense, somehow. His clothes, garments, the powerful and otherworldly aura, the strong accent carving his steady voice.  He didn't seem to be lying.

But what if he was?

Tweek didn't trust him, why should he? An incan deity at his hut?! It was insane! What were the odds of that? It seemed overly ridiculous, how could Tweek have summoned an Incan deity through a powerful spell from a completely different culture _unintentionally_?

"Agh - hold on, you're trying to tell me that I - ngh - summoned an Incan deity? You're an incan deity?" Tweek asked, his eyes widening. He stared at the hand Craig was offering him with more than evident terror.

"Yeah," the deity responded, his gleaming eyes showing indifference.

"Like, an extremely powerful being from the Incan culture? Who is you? And who I summoned _by accident_?"

"Yup."

Tweek looked around, confused, not only by the situation itself but also by the naturality in the stranger's voice. Nevertheless, his paranoia was still speaking louder than the dozens of undecipherable thoughts that lashed out and bounced within his head.

"Sorry, but - ngh - what makes you think that I'll believe you? Gah! I'm sorry, but you have to understand that this - agh - is insane! How do I know you're not just a weird stranger sent by the government or something?!"

Craig stared at him and lifted his eyebrows, in a seemingly sarcastic way. Tweek immediately understood what he meant.

His eyes.

There was no way eyes like that could belong to a human, not even a magic one. Tweek had never seen anything like that before. Even to him it felt ridiculous to think that those eyes made out of blue sparks, an otherworldly look that pierced through Tweek like it knew everything about him, could be a coincidence.

"Now, do you want help to get up or not?" Craig asked, emphasizing his hand, which was still reaching out for him.

Tweek didn't know if he felt comfortable with the idea of holding his hand. Craig was still a complete stranger, after all. Still, he was a deity. Would it be a lack of respect to refuse his help? Would he get angry? Maybe sacrifice Tweek in a temple? Oh, God!

The witch gulped and reached his trembling hand out, fearfully positioning it above Craig's. The deity pulled him up with a quick movement and let him go right after.

"Ok, even if you're a deity, I don't... GAH!" Tweek raised his voices’ volume up, feeling less embarrassed and way more scared. He had no idea how to react to this situation, and his head was hurting. "This was an accident! You need to leave! I don't want you here, you need to go back, I d-"

"I can't," Craig said, interrupting him in a monotone voice.

Tweek widened his eyes, staring at him.

"What?"

"That's not how the spell works, I can't just leave," he seemed to get bored of keeping still, because he started to walk around the hut and go through Tweek's belongings without even asking for permission, which bothered the witch.

"So how does it work?!" Tweek asked, desperately trying to make Craig focus on him. The calm manner in which Craig was behaving was extremely annoying.

"You need to make your wish first, duh," Craig said, fiddling an empty potion flask in his hands. He wasn't even acknowledging the desperate witch behind him.

Tweek wanted to beat that guy up.

" _WHAT WISH?!_ " he screamed, abruptly snatching the flask out of Craig's hand and glaring at him. "Why can't you just - ngh - fucking explain things like a normal person?!"

Craig seemed annoyed. Apparently, he wasn't used to people telling him what to do.

"It's not my fault you have no idea what you're doing, I’ve never had to explain," he said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Tweek didn't falter and glanced at Craig with a cold look, which made the deity let out a frustrated sigh and give up on trying to argue with him.

"Look, that's how it works. Witches can summon me through a complicated enchantment with tons of requirements that can only be made once in a lifetime. Being able to cast the spell makes me appear and forces me to grant a wish for the one who summoned me. Got it?"

Tweek paused for a moment, processing that. He felt Chamomile, his cat,  tenderly rubbing herself against his legs and noticing she had left her place on the shelf.  She seemed calm, just like Craig. Why was everyone so fucking calm?!

"So, if I make a wish, you’ll go away?" Tweek questioned, desperate, before Craig could go back at touching his things.

"After I grant it, sure. But then you'll never be able to summon me again. You only have one chance," he explained. His eyes glanced towards Chamomile, with a curious expression.

"Agh! I can wish for anything then?" Tweek noticed the way Craig was staring at his cat and picked her up in his arms, defensive. He didn't like that look. "Like, anything?"

Craig shrugged, glancing back at Tweek.

"Yeah. As long as it's not something ridiculously huge like world peace or the end of world hunger, or this stupid 'more wishes' shit. So yeah, anything else is ok."

At first, the solution seemed simple. Ask for anything, something small, like a candy or a toy for Chamomile. That way, he'd be free of the situation without any more issues. But, as he felt Millie purring on his lap, Tweek realized something.

He could ask for anything.

Anything?! That was too wide-ranging, he had a great power in his hands, what should he ask for? Tweek had nothing planned, he had no idea what to do. He tried to analyze his best options. He could make himself better at magic so he wouldn't be a threat to others anymore. He could ask to have money enough to leave that town, go live somewhere else , only for witches where no one knew him. Run away from his parents and have the fresh start of his dreams. But wouldn't that be too selfish? Shouldn't he try to help his family's potion shop somehow, or do something for charity? Even though he couldn't grant world peace or anything, he could still use that wish for a greater good. And there were still a lot of other options. He could ask to be able to communicate with Millie, he could ask for his relationship with his parents to be better, he could ask to be loved, AGH! All those possibilities, those hypotheses, it was all too much pressure!

"You ok?" Craig asked, noticing Tweek's visible panic. Chamomile seemed to notice it too, since she jumped onto his shoulder and meowed.

"Agh, dude, I can't do that!" he screamed in an outburst, which took Craig by surprise. "Sorry, but deciding something so big like that now?! And you even said that this is something that happens only once to each witch, what if I waste everything?! I don't - ngh - I can't decide this that fast, it's insane! There's no way I c-"

"It's ok. You have three days."

Tweek hesitated.

"Three days?"

"Yeah. The spell has a sort of three days deadline," Craig explained, like it was obvious. "If you don't  decide your wish by then, I simply disappear, and go back as if nothing ever happened."

That was... A relief, somehow. Craig got back to going through Tweek's magic items, since the witch was too busy processing information to interrupt him. So he had three days. That was a lot of time. Yeah, he could think about what he would do in three days, it didn't seem impossible.

But there was still an Incan deity snooping around his hut.

"So what do I - agh - do with you in the meantime?!" Tweek asked, getting Chamomile off his shoulder and holding her in his arms.  

"Well, that I can't answer," Craig said, dropping Tweek's stuff and looking at him as if that question was the only interesting subject until now. "I guess you'll have to think of something."

" _WHAT?!_ " Tweek snapped, which lead to Chamomile hopping out of his arms, displeased by the volume of his voice. How could he deal with Craig while he was deciding on his wish? What if someone found out about him? Would they try to kidnap them? Would they force Tweek to teach them how to cast the spell? But he didn't know how to himself! His parents would find out he had made magic, the city would fear him even more, and he'd end up having to run away and work as a slave to sustain himself! Gah! "How should I find a way?! Ngh, you're the deity here, can't you just disappear or stay invisible?! Use your powers or something like that?!"

"Oh, no, I don't have powers. At least not here."

Tweek stared at Craig's indifference with his eyes wide open.

" _NGH! WHAT?!_ " he questioned, confused. "Didn't you just say you're a fucking deity?!"

"And _I am_ ," Craig answered, taking his eyes off of the spell book he was flipping through and staring at the witch with a slightly offended look. "But I can't be on earth in my normal form, the universe would lose its equilibrium. Therefore, my summoning spell leaves me trapped in this human form until the wish is granted or the time-limit is up."

"But what - ngh - about the eyes? They aren't human!"

"The eyes unveil the soul," Craig answered, going back to flipping through the book as if the question had bored him. "The soul can't be hidden."

Tweek blinked, not understanding, but decided that the situation was already complicated enough without Craig's vague explanation.

"If you're human, I can't - ngh - even keep you here, you'd run out of food and water, you'd die - agh -, I'd accidentally kill an immortal being! Oh, God, what do I do?" he said, nervously fidgeting his fingers.

"Oh yeah, you guys need to eat, right?" Craig asked, suddenly interested. "It's weird."

"No, it's not! You're the one who - agh - is weird!" Tweek screamed in a stress outburst. "You're weird, your spell is weird, this is all weird and I have no idea on what to do! _GAH!"_

Craig huffed, putting the book he was reading aside. He got closer to Tweek, losing his patience.

"If it's weird for you, imagine how it feels _for me._ " He complained, then proceeded to stare at his own arms with disdain, almost disgust. "I never spent much time in this body, it's uncomfortable and inconvenient." He pointed his fingers to the witch, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. "Don't think I'm having fun, it's your fault I'm here."

Not knowing what to say, Tweek simply hid his face with his hands, muffling his irritated growls. Craig rolled his eyes and sat on the floor, going back to snooping through Tweek's stuff, this time a pile of books set on the wooden floor.

Tweek turned around, trying to clear his mind. He needed to resolve this, but his head was confused, angry, and too overwhelmed. He couldn't think of a logical and rational answer to this, not with his mind like that.

But he knew who could.

"Agh! I have it!" Tweek turned back to Craig. "Look, I'll - ngh - leave, but I'll be back in a minute. _Do not_ leave your spot!" he said, emphasizing the last sentence. Craig didn't even bother to look at him, but he nodded.

The witch went to the hut's door, but, before he could leave, he felt a cat rubbing his legs.

"Hey, Millie," he said softly, crouching down and petting Chamomile's ebony fur. "I'll fix this, ok? And I promise I'll make it up to for all this mess with some treats as soon as we get home."

His cat meowed tenderly as an answer. The sound seemed to draw Craig's attention, since he took his eyes off the book and stared at Chamomile with the same curious glance from before.

"Take care of him for me, ok?" Tweek whispered in Millie's ear, kissing her neck before getting up and leaving the hut.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the icy air pouring into his lungs, and hoped he wasn't wrong about who could help him.

* * *

 

"Agh! Dude, wake up!" Tweek tried to whisper, but it ended up leaving his mouth as a scream. He was a bit embarrassed about being at his friend's house that late at night without warning him, even though it wasn't the first time.

"Huh... What is it, Tweek?" the witch mumbled, slightly moving below his sheets. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was there.

"I need your - ngh - help!" Tweek explained, scratching his hands in nervousness.

Token rubbed his eyes and got out from under his sheets, yawning and staring at his desperate friend who woke him up in the middle of the night.

"What was it this time?" he asked, sitting on the bed. "Nightmare?"

"Agh, no, worst!" Tweek screamed, desperate. "I need your help, I fucked up!"

"Hey, calm down, dude," Token said, worried. He was used to seeing his friend nervous, but not desperate and in panic like this. "Is it something with your parents? Did they find about, y'know...?"

"Ngh, no! Not yet! Agh!" Tweek glanced all around the place, worried. He had no idea how to explain the situation he was in, Token would never believe him. "You need to come with me to the hut, I... I don't know if - agh I can explain it!"

Token furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely worried. Tweek almost never invited him to the hut, even though they had been friends for years and Token knew he practiced magic. It was almost like a lonely sanctuary for him.

"Ok, let me just get dressed, alright?" Token said, getting up and taking the staff that rested beside his bed.

Tweek gazed the artifact Token always carried with him. A dark wooden staff with a skull on the top, placed above red leaves that never died, withered, or changed colors - they were as infinite as magic itself. The moment Token closed his hand around the staff, the deep and obscure ocular cavities glowed in a bright purple. The light stained the walls of the dimly lit bedroom in shades of magentas and violets. Tweek felt a shiver through his spine. He couldn't deny it, that staff always freaked him out.

"Do you really need to do that?" Tweek asked, hesitantly. "It'll be fast, no one will see us, it's j-"

"Tweek," Token interrupted him, with a firm look. "You know I need to."

Tweek sighed, apologetic. "Sorry - ngh - I know, sorry. It was stupid."

"It's ok," he answered, giving a friendly pat on Tweek's shoulder.

Token gripped his staff and closed his eyes, muttering enchantments in a language as old as his people.  Glowing purple stains made of pure light appeared on his dark skin, spreading across his face and body. Soon, the lights weakened and unveiled a white dye which painted his body with bone patterns all over his chest and arms, besides a skull on his face.

Just like Incan magic, the magic typical of African tribes had come from a completely different culture that was almost erased by European witchcraft. Practicers of different African witchcrafts, descendants of the great tribes who formerly ruled distinct regions of the African continent, kept existing in droves, but Token's family was almost a special case.

Even though they didn't live in a tribe, they kept their costumes and took their traditions very seriously. Token was a witch doctor, a variety of a Sangoma from African witchcraft. His magic revolved a lot around ancestral spirits, medicinal herbs, animal sacrifice, and combat against the malignant witchcraft responsible for causing diseases. The body paint, the traditional vests, and the staff were really important to Token and the rest of his family. However, this ended up making them look completely dislocated in the small northern European town they lived in. As much as witches dressed slightly differently than non-magics, Token always stood out even more with painted skeletal patterns on his body and his simple vests, which usually consisted of a piece of clothing wrapped around his waist, likea skirt. This caused a lot of non-magics and even witches considering him weirdly traditional and "too old-schooled", which was the reason Token didn't fit very well and suffered from gossiping and mean jokes, just like Tweek.

And that was why the two, the scum of the city, the leftovers bequeathed to the vultures, ended up getting close and finding in each other a friendship strong enough to keep them both united for years.  

"I'll go to the bathroom to change, I'll be quick, you can wait outside," Token explained, noticing Tweek's visible hurry. "You came with your broom, right?"

"Uhum," he agreed, approaching the window Token always left open in case Tweek needed to visit him in the middle of the night. His broom was there, floating outside next to the window frame. It was the only magic artifact his parents had let him use after years of begging, except for the ones he needed to work at the potion shop.

It didn't take long for them both to be sat at the broom, flying low so no one would see them heading to the hut. When they arrived, Tweek hesitated, with his hand on the doorknob.

"Agh! I want you to know that it was all - ngh - an accident," he explained, his body trembling. "I swear."

Token looked at him, puzzled.

"Just show me what it is. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Tweek breathed deeply and opened the door, mentally reciting a short prayer.

Craig was there, what was a relief - if he had left, God knows where he could have gone. He wasn't messing around with the books, or the potions, or any of Tweek's magical properties. Instead of that, Tweek watched horrified while he awkwardly held Chamomile with his hands and stared at her eyes with a somehow indifferent yet interested expression.

" _Michi_ ," he said, with a voice which almost sounded... Tender? Chamomile looked back at him and meowed as an answer.

"AGH! PUT HER DOWN!" Tweek screamed, terrified at the sight. "NOW!"

Craig looked at him, noticing his presence, and dropped the cat.

_Simply dropped._

"GAH!" Tweek stretched his arm towards Chamomile, who let out a scared meow as she noticed her body floating in mid-air, thanks to Tweek's magic.  He held his breath, nervous as he gesticulated his hand and slowly placed his cat on the floor. He sighed, relieved.

That was close.

He ran towards Chamomile and held her in his arms, stroking her fur lovingly and trying to comfort her from the shock.

" _YOU CAN'T JUST LET A - AGH - CAT FALL ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT, DUMBASS!_ " Tweek screamed, boiling with rage. " _SHE COULD GET HURT, YOU'RE TALL!_ "

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Craig said, shrugging. "Sorry."

" _SORRY?!_ " Tweek looked like he was going to growl, his face red in anger. Craig gave a step back, surprised with his aggressiveness. " _BULLSHIT!_ "

He stomped on the floor, his eyes sparking furiously. The gesture was enough for a light to glow below the wood, arising from the place he had stomped on and going towards Craig. Stems sprouted from the floor, piercing the wood and intertwining through Craig's legs, almost scratching his skin.

"Ouch!" he complained, not being able to leave the place "What the fuck?"

Tweek got scared and Chamomile hopped off his arms.

"Agh! Sorry!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost screamed, but he noticed it was only Token. Tweek had almost forgotten he was there.

"Tweek, who the hell is that?" Token asked, staring at the stranger with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, huh..." Tweek relaxed his posture and looked at his friend, not yet knowing how to explain that situation. "I accidentally summoned an ancient Incan deity...?"

"I'm sorry," Token said, looking at him with his eyes squinted. "You did _what_ now?"

Tweek bit his lips, smiling nervously and averting his eyes.

"I messed up my incantation, probably? A little?"

"A LITTLE?" Token growled, gritting his teeth.

" _Dispinsaykuway_." The two turned their faces, looking towards Craig, who was still trapped in spines, slightly irritated. "Could someone take me out of here?"

"Wait, I think..." Token stared at Craig, frowning. "What's your name?"

“Craig _Sutiymi_ ,” he answered. Tweek found extremely annoying how he insisted to talk in that weird language even though he knew English.

"Agh, I don't understand - ngh - half of what he says!" Tweek complained, pulling his own hat out of frustration.

"I think it's quechua," Token said, approaching Craig. "You said your name is Craig, right?"

" _Ari_ ," Craig nodded.

"Tweek, has he already told you about the wish?" Token asked, turning towards his friend.

"Wait - ngh -, you know him?!"

"Of course. I mean, not personally, obviously," Token explained, looking at Craig from head to toe. "But you know I've already studied Incan magic. His summoning spell is one of the most powerful to ever exist, and it's told that the enchantment is buried in ancient Incan temples." Token looked at Tweek, his eyes widened open. "You did that by accident?"

"Agh, yeah, I guess." He scratched his arm, nervous. "I was trying to summon a guinea pig."

"That's kinda impressive to be honest. Congratulations, dude."

Tweek blushed at the compliment, flattered. For him, a clumsy and chaotic witch, hearing that from Token, who was simply flawless at witchcraft, meant a lot.

"Ngh, impressive or not," Tweek said, ignoring those thoughts and focusing on the issue. "I don't know what wish to ask, he said I have three days to think about it, but I don't know what - agh - to do on the meantime. I don't think it's safe to leave him alone, you saw what he did to Millie, he's a disaster!"

"You're the one to talk," Craig said, disdainfully. Tweek stuck out his tongue to him and picked Chamomile up from the floor when he felt her brushing his legs.

"Hey, dude, let me take you out of there," Token said, pointing his staff towards the thorny stems which trapped Craig. The witch's eyes glowed and the plants undid their path gracefully and precisely, slowly going back to the floor. The wooden floor remade itself as if nothing had happened. It was impressive, Craig had to admit. "I'm sorry for that, Tweek isn't normally that aggressive. He's just slightly... _Protective_. Especially when it comes to Millie."

Craig glanced at Tweek, who held Chamomile in his arms, smiling and cuddling the cat, brushing his nose tenderly against her dark and soft fur.

"Huh. He's weird," Craig grumbled, looking at Token right after. "Still, _solpayki_."

Token didn't really understand it, so he just smiled slightly.

Chamomile hopped on Tweek's shoulder and accommodated herself there, while he pulled Token by the arm, trying to talk to him without Craig listening. The Incan didn't seem to care, since he shrugged and went back to walking around the hut, with his weird habit of rummaging through Tweek’s belongings like he owned the place.

"So - ngh - what do I do?!" Tweek asked. "I need time to think about the wish - agh - but I don't know what do with him in the meantime, should I just leave him here with the door locked? But what if he manages to escape?!"

Token stopped to think, averting his eyes in concentration.

"Maybe locking up an Incan deity isn't the best option," he looked towards Tweek, putting a hand on his free shoulder. "Maybe you should... Take him with you."

"Ngh, what do you mean?!"

"You could take him with you to your house and let him live there for a while, in your room. Then when you go to the potion shop, you take him with you."

" _WHAT_?! Agh! Are you insane?!" Tweek screamed, even though he was trying to whisper. "I can't just - ngh - drag him with me like I'm a babysitter! What would I tell my parents? What would I tell everyone?! He's only going to cause me trouble, have you seen him?!"

Token sighed.

"Tweek, be reasonable, this is your best option. You can tell other people he’s a virtual friend that came to visit you or something. About your parents, they are... Weird," Tweek frowned, confused. "They might be strict about you practicing magic, but they're relaxed, oblivious, I don't know? I think they'll believe whatever you say, especially if you tell Craig will help at the potion shop. Besides..." Token got closer to Tweek, whispering. "Look at him. For real."

Tweek looked at Craig. He was with his arm stretched towards the ceiling, his eyes glowing with a blue sparkling curiosity while he hesitantly touched a spider web. The web ended up getting stuck on his arm and he got scared, widening his eyes open and backing off. The spider ended up staying on his arm as it walked above his dark skin, and Craig tilted his head and watched it go around, a slight yet fascinated smile on his face.

That was when Tweek understood why Craig kept going through his stuff without asking for permission.  He wasn't being rude on purpose, he was curious, amazed, thrilled, all on his own weird manner. Of course, he knew about a lot of things, he knew about Tweek's life, he knew about the life of a lot of people, he observed, watched, assimilated, humans feel, books hold words, glass makes noises, cats breath, spiders make webs, facts are truths, but... Living? Experimenting, touching, inhaling, feeling on the skin, feeling skin? That was something new, completely new and fascinating. At least for him.

"Maybe... Maybe it's better this way, somehow," Token explained, taking Tweek's attention back. "He's just going to spend three days here, so..."

It still sounded like a silly idea. But it wasn't that bad. It was a good solution to keep an eye on Craig, so he wouldn't expose Tweek for practicing magic. Besides, deep down, Tweek kinda wanted to give a chance for that weird deity to feel the world he had been watching for so long.

So that was it. Decision made, deep breaths, it's going to work, Tweek, _it has to work_.

"You're right," Tweek said, smiling to Token. "Sorry for waking you up this late at night, I really didn't know what to do.

"No problem," he said, shrugging. "But I need to leave now. See you later."

"Wanna a ride?" Tweek asked, only to be polite. He knew Token didn't.

"Thanks, but no, you know I can go back alone," Token answered. "Besides, you should go home, it looks like tomorrow will be a long day for you." Tweek laughed weakly, tired by only the thought of it. "See you tomorrow, Craig!"

Token held his staff and drew a circle on the floor around himself. The circle glowed in purple and Token's body vanished, leaving behind only a small purple light that soon disappeared too.

"Dude, that's so cool, I wish I could do that," Tweek commented to himself.

"What did he meant with "see you tomorrow"? Will I see him again?"

Tweek turned towards Craig.

"You will. You're going to spend the day with me tomorrow - ngh - I need to be sure you won't make a mess." Craig rolled his eyes, but he approached the witch. "C'mon, we have to go."

Chamomile jumped off his shoulder and followed the two humans - well, one of them was still getting used to the whole human thing - to the outside of the hut. Tweek locked the door and held his broom in his hand. When he turned around to start his walk, he saw Craig, waiting for him quietly.

Tweek simply couldn't not notice how he looked to the forest around him. His shining eyes running through the trees and the bushes, an ocean of green darkened by the night, and his mouth half-open in fascination. The way his heart seemed to beat faster whenever the night breeze touched him, as if it was a completely foreigner sensation, made Tweek shiver oddly.

The witch smiled, a smile which only Chamomile and the moon would get to see.

Maybe showing the world to Craig wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> If you're enjoying the fic, please leave your comment, I love reading through them and seeing what you guys think. Also, kudos are very welcomed. <3
> 
> I have a tumblr now, and I post art there! Here's the link: https://ronnie-bunny.tumblr.com/
> 
> Quechua summary:
> 
> Michi - Cat  
> Dispinsaykuway - This word can be translated to "excuse me".  
> Ari - Affirmation, "yes".  
> Sutiymi - It's a way to introduce yourself. The name comes before the word. "Craig Sutiymi" could be translated to "My name is Craig" or "I'm Craig".   
> Solpayki - A way to say thank you. 
> 
> God bless! <3


End file.
